


Canticle of Lavellan

by Aerithari



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Female Lavellan/Solas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithari/pseuds/Aerithari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elven mage who lead the Inquisition and fell for a human man -- and an elf who claims to be a god, faded only for her. So goes the tale of the lost Canticle of the Second Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Stanza: The Conclave

**Author's Note:**

> An AO3 original! For me, anyway.  
> SPOILERS OBVIOUSLY throughout the entire telling.

Hot breath into golden winter  
Into snow, resting in red eyelashes  
and old, valorous stone.

How far now, home.  
How long and away, like a wind down the road  
all Halla, all Clan, all lives, separate loads  
carried together.  
"Go now!" the Keeper said, fear alighting, and gone now. 

Too dangerous, but for one.

A conclave:  
and here it marches, swords and staves.  
Fingertips touch the crystal at her throat, a reminder  
of her own path --  
"Always seek the peaceful way."  
How cold and silent,  
like the sky, the caverns of worship and holy memory, shuddering in quiet --

They can't hear her here.  
How far now and away seem the gods of her youth.


	2. Second Stanza: The Wolf Sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the elf mage, the savior and betrayer.

She shimmers, pulsating  
like light hurtling across  
the top of an aravel as it moves between shadows  
cast by the graves of fallen warriors

She knows nothing.

Snow still lingers  
on the dust of her freckles  
and blue markings of blood, for Sylaise -- he scoffs.  
This is the work of children   
that he fought, one lifetime, to protect.

And yet,  
he fears to interrupt.  
She is a scene from ancient fresco  
glowing green with scattered promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired one day to try and re-tell the events of Dragon Age Inquisition through poetry...as if that is how it would be remembered through time (a la the Chant). I guess they had a poet in their midst and didn't know it. Or something. Anyway...
> 
> In this canon (a weirdly applicable word here), Cullen and Lavellan fall in love! But Solas and Lavellan also have a strange connection that this set will explore. No love triangles here -- the lines are clearly drawn (and I hate them) -- and yet, their friendship came with such complexity and intensity in the game that I simply had to explore WHY Solas gave so much of a shit beyond "Oh, well, you have the anchor...but hey whatever..."
> 
> This is largely an exercise for my brain more than anything, but maybe posting it online will encourage me to continue.


End file.
